Just Can't Make A Sound
by Nana Yzch-Villa
Summary: Maafkan aku Itachi-san.. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa.. Aku gak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini.." Warning fic ini sangat gaje! R&R?..
1. Prolog

**Halow...**

**Ini fic ke-2 saia..**

**Nanti nge-review ya..**

_Aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa jadi gini..._

_Rasa apa ini.._

_Owh dear tolong aku.._

_Aku sama-sekali gak ngerti yang seperti ini.._

_Kenapa di depan dia aku gak seperti biasanya.._

_Kenapa mataku gak bisa berhenti memandangnya.._

_Aku menderita.._

_Aku gak tau harus gimana.._

_Apa ini.._

_Apa ini cinta..?_

_APA INI CINTA.?._

_Ayolah dear.._

_Aku butuh jawabanmu.._

_Dan aku.._

_Akan selalu menanti jawabanmu.._

_Tapi.._

_Aku tak yakin.._

_Apakah aku bisa menunggu.._

_Bisa menunggu jawabanmu.._

_Cepatlah.._

_Karena aku mungkin tak bisa.._

_Mungkin tak bisa untuk.._

_Menunggumu.._

_Cepatlah.._

_Karena mungkin aku tak bisa.._

_Tak bisa untuk.._

_Mengerti jawabanmu.._

_Dan sekarang.._

_Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana_

_Apakah kau akan segera datang untukku.._

_Atau aku harus seperti ini.._

_Selamanya..._

_Dan kamu selalu berfikir.._

_Berfikir aku dapat melakukannya…_

_Mencari jawaban itu sendiri.._

_Apakah aku cinta dia.._

_Tapi.._

_Kamu salah…_

_Aku tak bisa.._

_Dan takkan pernah bisa.._

_Mencari jawaban itu.._

_Mencari jawaban itu sendirian_

_Lalu, aku selalu berpeluang.._

_Ya, peluang untuk mundur.._

_Mundur mencari jawaban itu.._

_Tapi aku tak bisa.._

_Tak bisa untuk tak mengetahuinya.._

_Karena keinginan mengetahui hal itu sangat kuat.._

_Bahkan lebih kuat dari dinding yang terkuat.._

_Tapi.. _

_Aku tidak dapat mencarinya sendirian.._

_Dia.._

_Dia begitu menarik.._

_Dia.._

_Dia hampir menghancurhan hidupku.._

_Oh, tolonglah aku.._

_Karena aku.._

_Aku tak bisa.._

_Mencari jawaban itu sendiri.._

_Aku selalu takut.._

_Takut untuk keluar dari lubang ini.._

_Untuk menemuinya.._

_Menemui orang yang hampir menghancurkan hidupku.._

_Dan bertanya padanya.._

_Dan bicara basa-basi padanya.._

_Dan.. _

_Dan hal itu tidak mungkin kulakukan.._

_Aku tak berani melakukannya.._

_Dan takkan pernah berani.._

_Aku pun.._

_Aku pun tak berani keluar dari lubang ini.._

_Dear.._

_Kumohon.._

_Kumohon tolong carikan jawabannya untukku.._

_Apakah aku mencintainya.._

**Hai.. ketemu lagi dengan saia..**

**Yang tadi itu..**

**Bagus tak?..**

**Yap! Mungkin fic ini.. gak bakalan panjang-panjang**

**Tapi tetep 'multichapter'**

**Karena fic ini cuma sekadar refreshing nulis 'Power Of Love' yang ancur itu..**

**Sekalian nyari ide gitu.. **

**Ratednya T kegedean tak iia..**

**Um.. reader!**

**Jangan bosen yah ngebaca n' nge-review fict saia iia..**

**Udah ngebaca fic ini langsung review iia..**

**Oh. Ya reader!!**

**OOC tuh apa sih?**

**Jawab yah!!**

_**Salam cinta termanis**_** *jangan muntah* **

**Nana**


	2. Broken Heart

**Yoa..!! akhirnya saia jadi juga ngeberesin nie fic..**

**Hue.. cuape juga iia..**

**Takku sangka akhirnya fic gaje ini sampe juga di chapter dua.. ^^d**

**Buat yang tak suka gaje-gajean mendingan fic saia ini tak usah di baca saja..**

**Karena kalo yang bacanya orang yang tak suka fic gaje pasti marah marah gaje juga..! ho.. ho..**

**Baca lanjutannya iia…**

**Yosh! Nie dia..**

Chapter 2

"Maaf itachi-san.. mungkin kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini.."

"Kenapa Naru-chan.."

"Kukura Itachi-san sudah tahu.."

"Maksudmu..?"

"Siapa perempuan yang bersama Itachi-san kemarin.."

"Itu.."

"Siapa Itachi-san..?"

_Flashback_

_Konoha, 1 Januari 2009_

"_Sayang.. sekarang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Itachi pada kekasih 'gelap'nya_

"_Um.. gimana kalo kita sekarang makan siang..! dari tadi aku belum makan laper nih.."_

"_Yaudah! Buat Neji-chan apa sih yang engga.."_

"_Tapi dimana yah tempat makan yang enak?"_

"_Oh, ya aku tahu di jalan primer nomor 17 Cibadak-Konoha Utara" kata Itachi sambil membaca buku 'Kencan Aman Dan Nyaman Serta Tidak Ngebete-in' miliknya yang didapatkannya dari Jiraiya sang sannin Mesum yang udah kesohor itu._

"_Kemana jalannya dari sini ayo dong, aku udah laper banget nih!'_

"_Ah, iya.. belok kanan, belok kiri, lurus, naik genteng, masuk toilet, nyungseb ke jurang, naik gunung, turun gunung, jalan kaki sedikit, gali lobang, tutup lobang,bajak sawah nyampe deh!"_

"_Waduh! Keren amat jalannya. Apa gak ada restoran yang lebih gampang lagi apa?"_

"_Biar makan kita nikmat sebelumnya kita harus berusaha dulu..!"_

"_Oh, iayah!"_

_Jauh didalam hatinya.. jauh jauh sekali memang sebenarnya Itachi sangat ingin bersama dengan Neji terus menerus._

_Flashback_

'_Apa maksudnya dia tahu mengenai Neji-chan?'_ inner Itachi

"Itachi-san jawab! Please.. Jawab aku.. siapa yang sama Itachi-san jalan kemarin? Jawab Itachi-san! Jawab!" Kata Naruto mulai terisak.

"Maksudmu Neji-chan?"

"Ya, siapa itu? Siapa itu itachi-san?"

"Na.. Naru-chan aku.. aku bisa jelaskan tenanglah.. tenang dulu.."

"Gak perlu.. Aku gak perlu penjelasanmu..!"

"Jadi.. sekarang apa maumu.." Itachi mengucapkannya dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Aku..

Aku mau putus!!!"

" Ya sudah kalau memang itu maumu.. aku takkan bisa melarangmu.."

Konoha, 15 Januari 2009

Naruto berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya menghidupkan Ipod yang telah menemaninya 2 tahun, lalu mulai berfikir..

Naruto P.O.V

I'm holding you on rope

Got me ten feet of the ground

Itachi-san.. sebenernya aku juga masih suka sama kamu..

And I'm hearing what you say

but I Just can't make a sound..

Tapi aku kecewa Itachi-san.. Aku kecewa..

You tell me that you need me..

Then you go and cut me down

Aku udah percayain kamu tapi, kenapa kamu kecewain aku.. dan kamu cuma manfaatin aku sementarakan?

But wait,..

You tell me that you sorry

didn't think I turn around.. And say..

Ya, mungkin ini memang yang terbaik..

It's too late to apologize, its too late..

I said it's too late to apologize it's too late

Dan udah gak mungkin bagimu untuk minta maaf Itachi-san. Udah terlambat..

I'd take another chance,

Take a fall,

Take a shot for you

Aku hampir mau kasih kamu segalanya..

And I need you like a heart

Need a beat

But it's nothing new.

Aku kasih kamu cintaku.. segalaku.. tapi apa kamu belum puas?

I loved you with a fire red

Now is turning blue..

Sekarang kamu beda Itachi-san

And you say..

Sorry, like the angel

Heaven let me thing was you..

But I'm afraid

Segitu mudahkah kamu bilang 'maaf' untukku yang sudah kamu hancurkan sejauh ini?

It's too late to apologize, it's too late..

I said it's to late to apologize, it's too late..

Dan kita gak mungkin bisa kayak dulu lagi.. udah terlalu terlambat

End Naruto P.O.V

'Ting.. Tong..'

"Ah.., iya tunggu sebentar.. Oh, surat yah!" kata Naruto setelah memgetahui yang datang itu surat yang dimasukkan melalui lubang paket dirumahnya.

"Promosi karate yah! Pendaftaran di lampiran 2, 24 januari 2009 Gelanggang Pemuda Konoha jam 08.00 pagi. Yah mungkin aku bisa ceria lagi kayak dulu!"

Konoha 24 Januari 2009

"Yap! I'm ready!!"

Ya! Naruto mencoba membuka lembaran baru hidupnya lagi, kembali ceria lagi, melupakan semua hal yang sudah terjadi selama ini, dan.. mencoba tuk menatap ke depan menatap hari esok yang lebih cerah melupakan semua hal buruk yang tlah terjadi dimasa lalu dan kembali pecicilan lagi..

Gelanggang Pemuda Konoha (GPK) 24 Januari 2009 08.00 a.m

Naruto, cewek polos yang telah dibohongi oleh salah satu keturunan klan Uchiha yang masih tersisa itu tampak ceria sekali, sepanjang jalan bibirnya monyong menyanyikan lagu yang entah lagu apa itu. Rambut pirangnya diikat dua tinggi di kedua sisinya, ia juga tampil apa adanya tanpa make up, lip ice, iye shadow, apa lagi wig. Garis-garis di kedua pipinya semakin memperlihatkan dia anak imut. Kulit cerahnya menjadikan dirinya semakin menawan.

Ya! Naruto sudah memutuskan hari ini, untuk membuka lembaran baru dalam hidupnya ia akan mengikuti latihan bela diri 'Karate' yang akan diikutinya langsung di training center (TC) di GPK cabang Konahagakuen.

"Selamat datang di BKC (A/N: BKC, Bandung Karate Club perguruan tempat author latihan karate. sensei-senseinya ramah tenan..) cabang Konohagakuen bla.. bla.. bla.. dan mohon untuk tidak tidur saat saya sedang berbicara" kata yang sedang berpidato dipodium. Ya, kelihatannya dia jutek banget, tak bisa diajak bercanda,emo tapi ganteng. Kontan aja dengan nada bicaranya yang sedikit di tekan pada kalimat 'Tidur' Naruto yang emang lagi tidur karena bosen acara penyambutannya gak beres-beres langsung bangun karena kaget. Ia menatap tajam kepada Naruto.

"Yak kamu.."

"Saya..?"

"ia kamu!"

"Anda mau apa dengan saya?"

"Um.."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

TBC

**Yak! apa yang akan dilakukan sensei emo itu pada Naruto imut?**

**N: " Hoy! Nama aku yang bener tuh Naruto Uzumaki Bukan Naruto Imut!"**

**A:"iia gimana aku aja kan aku yang nyiptain cerita ini.. udah diem loh! Loe tuh dah gua bayar mahal..!"**

**N:"Mahal apanya! Cuman diupah 5 bungkus ramen instan per 5 episode gitu loe bilang mahal?"**

**Dan terjadilah perang nuklir di backstage.**

**Yups! Ayo review yang banyak.. yang review.. yang review *promosi ala tukang tahu***

**POKOKNYA REVIEW..!!!!!!**

**Yups review**

**Bye.. Bye..**

**Oke, REVIEW!**


	3. Itachi Back!

**Gyaaa!!! Akhirnya saia jadi juga bikin chap 3 sungguh, sangat, banget melelahkan.**

**Cerita ini murni saia bikin asal-asalan..**

**Charanya juga rada-rada OOC.. jadi mungkin fic ini jelek banget.**

**Disini Naruto itu tetep aja pecicilan, tapi kalo tersinggung di murungnya, murung banget lama juga murungnya ah.. udah ah, sekarang yang paling penting baca chap ke-3**

**Sesuatu Yang Sulit**

***Map judulnya gak kreatip***

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Saya mau kamu situp, backup, angkat badan, lari keliling GPK 12 kali lalu lapor saya jika sudah selesai. Osh!"

"Ah, ia. Osh!." Jawab Naruto dengan nada orang bête. Jadilah ia sekarang harus ngerjain perintah cowok emo itu ."Huh, menyebalkan!!"

Taulah GPK tuh segede apa. Luasnya 1 hektar, belum lagi jalannya belok-belok pusing. Setelah situp, backup, dan yang lainnya sekarang tinggal tugas terakhir hukuman tidurnya lari keliling GPK 12 kali.

"Uuh, dasar TEMEEEEEEEEEE! Loe tuh nyebelin banget sih!" Naruto yang lagi ngomong ama darinya sendiri dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang di belakangnya

" U.. maaf, mungkin seharusnya kau tidak usah melakukan semua ini.." kata orang yag ada dibelakangnya

"Hah! Jadi maksud kamu ini cuma sia-sia?"

"Saya tak bilang begitu, tapi mungkin kamu bisa istirahat dulu.."

"Yay..! istirahat! Yah, kamu, bukannya dari tadi ajah kesininya!" Naruto yang asalnya bête udah ceria lagi.

"Um.. kamu orang baru kan? Mungkin orang baru kayak kamu harusnya gak dikasih latihan berat kayak gini..!"

"Maksudnya?"

"Yah, harusnya latihan berat itu dikasih buat orang yang tingkatannya udah tinggi. Yah minimal DAN-3 lah!"

"Uaphah? DAN-3 gak salah aku kan baru masuk masih tingkat putih! Udah dikasih latihan tingkat tinggi. Uuh, TEMEEE! Ah, iya nama kamu siapa ya?

"Namaku Gaara. Sabaku No Gaara. Yang tadi itu Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh, jadi Sasuke yah! Awas kau pantat ayam!! Akan kubalas dendamku padamu!"

"Tapi hati-hati dia tuh ketua umum BKC cabang Konohagakuen jadi hati-hati yah!"

"Uaphah?" Naruto kembali terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Lalu pembicaraan ringan pun terjadi antara Naruto dan Gaara. Mungkin ringan bagi Naruto, tapi serius bagi Gaara. Mata biru itu, rambut pirang itu, garis pipi itu, kulit cerah itu, oh.. begitu mempesona..

Sifat ceria Naruto membuat Gaara betah lama-lama di dekat Naruto, sebelum ada seseorang yang menegur mereka.

"Ehem-ehem" Orang itu berdehem

"Kamu anak baru yang tadi itukan?. Tugasmu sudah selesai?"

"Emm, itu.. gimana yah?" Naruto menoleh kearah Gaara, Dan Gaara memberi isyarat 'sudah'. "Iya sudah"

"Baguslah kalo gitu sekarang kamu bersihin toilet!"

"Eh, teme! Kau kira gampang apa ngerjain tugas kayak begituan dari loe! Kau kira gak capek apa? Brengsek loe"

"Eh, dobe loe kira loe tuh sekarang lagi ngomong sama siapa?"

"Iya gue tau loe tuh ketua BKC cabang Konohagakuen kan?"

"Naruto, tenanglah.. ayo kita latihan sekarang!" kata Gaara sambil merangkul Naruto.

"Loe aneh hari ini Sas,.." desis Gaara saat Melewati Sasuke

"Ya, mungkin aku aneh hari ini, gak tau kenapa cewek itu.. aku gak bisa berhenti memandangnya.. tapi aku gak berani.. gak berani buat ngungkapin semua rasa ini.. meskipun baru ketemu 30 menit yang lalu, tapi dia menarik! Tapi aku gak tahu rasa apa ini.."

"Wuh!! Ternyata karate cape juga yah!" kata Naruto

Konoha, 24 Januari 2009. 08.00 p.m

"Waw, capek!"

"Oh, ya kunci. Itu sandal siapa yah?!" Naruto ngomong ama dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, Itachi-san.. Itachi-san lagi ngapain kamu disini..?"

"Ehm, Naru-chan aku mau balikan lagi sama kamu.. aku juga udah mutusin Neji-chan karena aku sadar cuma kamu orang yang bisa ngertiin aku.."

"Mungkin itu gak akan pernah bisa.."

"Kenapa? Apa kamu bisa kasih aku jawaban yang jelas?"

"Itu.. ehm.. itu karena aku udah punya pengganti yang baru.."

"Apakah kamu yakin Naruto.."

"Ya, Aku sangat yakin"

"Tapi, aku.. Damn! Aku minta maaf Naruchan.."

"Segitu mudahkah kamu meminta maaf setelah kamu hancurkan aku sejauh ini.." Kata Naruto memandang kosong.

" Aku tau.. Aku.. maaf ayolah Naruto"

"Udah terlalu terlambat, aku tak mau terperangkap lagi di saat seperti itu, aku udah mutusin.. Itachi-san tolong jangan ganggu aku.."

"Iya, baiklah tapi aku mau yang terakhir darimu untukku.."

"Aku mau kamu cium bibirku untuk yang terakhir, dan yang pertama.."

**Apakah Naruto akan melakukan yang Itachi inginkan darinya itu?**

**Apakah Naruto akan mengikuti kemauan Itachi..?**

**Atau akan terjadi sesuatu yang lain pada malam itu..**

**Kita tunggu kelanjutannya..**

**N: gue? Nyium aki-aki? Enggak deh!**

**Review please?**

**Review please?**

**Review please?**

**Kita tunggu lanjutannya!**

"Aku.. aku tak bisa melakukannya Itachi-san.. aku gak mau ciuman pertamaku kau yang menerimanya.. aku tak bisa jika kau mendapatkannya semudah itu.."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kau membawa penggantiku itu untuk membuktikan bahwa kau memang sudah memiliki seseorang yang baru.. jika"

"Jika apa.."

"jika ternyata kau bohong, aku akan mencium bibirmu untuk yang terakhir, dan yang pertama.. dapatkah kau menyetujui hal itu Naru-chan..?

"Eh.. yah mungkin aku bisa.. Itachi-san.."

"Aku memberimu waktu 2 minggu. Dan aku akan kembali lagi.."

"Aku mengerti..tolong jangan ganggu aku.."

"Yah! Jika kau ingin aku keluar dari sini.. aku akan melakukannya.. good night"

"Dan jangan pernah berdiri lagi dihadapanku" Jawab Naruto lirih..

"Terserah"

"_Mungkin 2 minggu ini adalah minggu-minggu terpendek dalam hidupku_"inner Naruto_"Ini.. Adalah sesuatu yang sulit.."_

"_Hanya seorang pahlawan sejati yang dapat menyelamatkanku.."_

Ia putuskan untuk mendengarkan Ipodnya sekarang..

_There,s a hero.._

_If you look inside your heart_

_you don't have to be afraid_

_of what you are _

_There an answer_

_If you reach in to your soul_

_And the sorrow that you know _

_Will melt away_

TBC_____

**Bagaimana Naruto menemukan cintanya dalam waktu 2 minggu?**

**Apa Naruto akan menyerah? Hanya author yang tau.. *dilempar granat***

**Aha! Beres juga saia nulis nie fic sungguh saia sangat gembira he..he..**

**Map yah! Tadi lagunya yang udah pernah saia tayangin..**

**Owh ya Nana-san! yang kemarin ntuw lagu judulnya apologize**

**Trus di fic nie rada-rada OOC yah! Map aja deh! Soalnya bikin fic tuh kan susah! He..he..**

**Idenya juga di fict nie kurang kreatip yah!**

**Soalnya saya di sekolah lagi numpuk peer jadinya rada-rada pusing gitu deh!**

**Yaudah review yah!!!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Yeah! REVIEW!**


	4. 14 Hari Mencari Cinta 1

**Yeah! Akhirnya chapter ini dibikin!!! **

**Setelah diterjang gelombang, badai, angin, panas matahari dan kebegoan *ternyata saia juga lebai* akhirnya ada niat juga bikin chap ini (diatas itu semuanya salah kecuali yang terakhir)**

**Chap 4**

"Gaara aku membutuhkan mu.. bisakah kau datang kemari sekarang..? aku akan selalu menunggumu.." _PIP_ diputuskannya hubungan ponsel itu kini ia hanya harus menunggu..

Beberapa Saat Kemudian..

"Ting-tong.."

"Iya Gaara-kun tunggu sebentar.."

"Selamat malam"

"Heh teme ngapain kamu kesini? Emangnya kamu punya urusan yah sama aku?" Kata Naruto pake toa.

"Mphhh.. gak apa-apa aku cuma mau mastiin kamu baik-baik ajah"

"Emangnya ada urusannya yah tentang keselamatan aku sama kamu?" Kata Naruto dengan nada so imut tapi marah (ngerti gak?)

"Engga sih tapi aku.." ucapannya terputus seketika ketika Naruto tiba-tiba berkata

"Ah, Gaara-kun ayo masuk jangan sungkan" Naruto tersenyum

Terbesit sedikit cemburu dihati Sasuke saat itu, tapi mau apa lagi sudah kenyataan saat ini Naruto lebih memilih Gaara dari padanya.

"_Naruto.. apakah aku berpeluang mendapatkan cintamu? Sekarang aku sadar aku cinta dia.. apakah seorang Uchiha dapat mencintai? Mencintai seseorang yang baru dikenalnya 13 jam yang lalu..? dia aku merasakan hal yang aneh pada saat aku memandangnya.. oh.. Apa ini.." _inner Sasuke

"Heh, teme, kamu mau masuk, mau diem disitu atau mau pulang? Kata-kata itu seketika membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Mungkin aku mau pulang saja.."

INSIDE..

"Jadi, kamu mau apa?"

"Aku mau kamu kasih saran buatku.."

"Tentang?.."

Naruto pun menceritakan semua yang terjadi mulai dari broken heartnya karena Itachi sampai kembalinya Itachi, mengajaknya rujuk dan tantangan kissunya.

"Jadi sekarang aku harus bagaimana Gaara-kun..?"Naruto terisak

"Ya, cara terbaik adalah mencari pengganti Itachi-san dan memperlihatkannya pedanya 2 minggu lagi."

"Aku tahu itu yang terbaik tapi, aku gak tau siapa yang akan kuperlihatkan padanya nanti.."

"Hah, jadi, kamu belum tau..?"

"Ya, begitulah!"

"kalau begitu kau harus segera mencarinya!"

Sebenarnya saat itu Gaara bisa saja menawarkan diri menjadi pasangan Naruto tapi, yah mungkin ia terlalu malu atau gengsilah..

"Gaara-kun aku akan berusaha mendapatkannya…"

Sekejap dihati Gaara saat itu ingin sekali Naruto merilik dirinya untuk dijadikan pasangan barunya itu yah! Tapi mau apa lagi.. ini semua tergantung pada Naruto..

"Kau harus tetap berusaha Naruto.." Rintisnya pelan.

"Aku mengerti Gaara.."

"Ah, owh ya Naruto.. aku punya sesuatu untukmu.."

"Apa?.."

"Sesuatu yang diberikan kaasan waktu aku kecil.."

"Owh lucunya.."

"Rubah itu kuberi nama Shukaku.. tapi, karena itu telah menjadi milikmu.. terserah kamu mau beri nama apa untuknya.." Gaara berkata lirih.

"Shukaku ya.. " tandas Naruto "Akan kupikirkan nama yang bagus untuknya.."

"Tapi, tolong jaga itu baik-baik"

"Yah! Aku mengerti.."

Apa aku harus memilih Gaara? Apa ini terlalu cepat untuk orang yang baru kukenal 13.5 jam yang lalu atau sudah cukupkah ini..

"Gaara.."

"Yah.."

"Mengapa kau memberikanku ini.."

"Sebagai tanda bahwa kau adalah teman baruku.. sekaligus hadiah pertemuan kita.."

"Makasih banyak Gaara…"

"Aah Naruto.. mungkin aku harus pulang sekarang"

"Apa tak terlalu cepat.."

"Nee-chan sudah menungguku di rumah dia minta menitipkan jepitan rambut warna biru matamu.." Tanpa sadar gaya bahasa Gaara menjadi agak-agak puitis gitu deh..

"Mphh.." tanpa disadari pula muka Naruto memerah dibalik boneka rubah itu…

"Yah, aku pulang sekarang Naruto.." Kata Gaara tersenyum sambil memakai helmnya.

'_Apakah aku terlalu cepat memberitahukan semua ini kepadanya?' _inner Naruto '_siapa yang sebaiknya aku pilih atau.. aku hanya harus menunggu pahlawan itu padaku.. apa aku yang harus mencarinya..?Atau aku harus menyerah saja..'_ pikir Naruto

Itachi-san..

_Every night in my dream.._

_I see you I feel you .._

_That is how I now you go on.._

_Far across the distance.._

_And spaces between us.._

_You have come to show you go on..._

TBC

**Muph banget iia di chap ini udah jelek, dikit, ga da ojek?**

**Maklum.. lagi musim ulangan harian.. udah Biologi kena remed. Duh saia jadi harus macul!! **

**Buat yang udah baca, cepetan review O.K!**

**Mungkin mulai chap ini semua judul chapter di kasih judul '14 Hari Mencari Cinta' he..he..  
**

**N: "Perasaan gw makin lama nie fic makin gaje deh!"**

**A: "Emang! Kok tau"**

**N: "Tau ajah!"**

***author korban Panadol He. He..***

**Udah!! Review O.K!**

**Review!!  
**


End file.
